


The Servant's Golden Lie

by Iwrteficsnottragedies



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Episode: s05e05 The Disir, Kidnapped Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Magic Revealed, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwrteficsnottragedies/pseuds/Iwrteficsnottragedies
Summary: King Arthur is torn distress at the sudden disappearance of his best friend and manservant, Merlin. The Disir declare the judgment of the Old Gods on Arthur and Camelot. If he does not bring a return to the old ways, Merlin will be lost forever.The Disir gives the King one more chance to save his best friend and all of Camelot. He must see all of what Magic has done for him and his kingdom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Merlin. All rights being do BBC.

Merlin woke to a harsh rapping at his bedroom door. He snapped up quickly in his bed with his eyes wide open, searching for the intruder. He had barely slept the previous night which was clear from the light bags forming under his eyes. Instead, he had been scouring the castle in attempts to find the intruder that caused the warning bells to ring earlier that night.

Merlin sighed in relief when he saw only Gaius standing at the doorway. The old man held a sandwich in one hand and a small glass bottle in the other. 

"You're going to be late for the king's breakfast if you don't hurry up, Merlin! You know he won't take to kindly if you fail to wake him up the second time this week."

"It's already dawn?!" The raven-haired boy practically yelled. Gaius nodded and Merlin threw his head back with an exasperated groan. "Can't the king dress his own royal ass just this once? I haven't slept a wink!"

Nevertheless, Merlin pulled himself out of bed and quickly started changing out of his sleeping attire. Gaius watched him with amusement. "I know my boy. But one day the king will see all of what you have done for him."

Merlin looked at him with a glare as he slipped on his tunic and tied a red handkerchief around his neck in a hurry. "Oh yeah? When? You keep telling me that but it never happens. It's been almost ten years, Gaius. At this point, I think I'll have to die before Arthur see's all that I do for him."

Gaius gave him a frown. "You can't rush these things. They take time."

He sighed as he put on his boots. "So I've been told." Gaius raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. 

Just as Merlin was to walk at the door, he has stopped by a hand protruding from in front of him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Merlin stared at Gaius with a puzzled look. He hadn't forgotten another chore, had it? He had already delivered Lady Detrick's potion last night, scrubbed the leach tank, and picked up the order of bottles from the lower town...

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the snapping of his mentor's fingers. He was waving a sandwich in front of Merlin's face with a grin. "You need to eat. Here, take this. You'll need the energy."

Merlin took it gratefully along with the small bottle. "The potion will help you regain your strength." He smiled and stored it in his pocket for later. 

He cursed when he realized he was still late to pick up breakfast. Merlin muttered his thanks and started briskly making his way to the royal kitchens. 

It was a beautiful morning always. Only an hour ago the blackness was absolute, but now the mist was visible, silvery. Against this backdrop, the trees were silhouettes, still as an oil painting and darker than the ravens. Come mid-morning those infernal birds will be hopping in the branches, waiting for when the collectors haul their carts down the lane.

The castle was quieter this morning than usual. There weren't any servants bustling around the corridors with baskets of laundry or armor to polish. Not even a knight roaming the halls, which, struck Merlin found odd. Had they found the intruder already? 

He carefully pushed open the King's chamber doors with his shoulder and balancing the platter in his left hand. Arthur was dead asleep and snoring away like always. One arm has comically draw across his face while the other dangled off the edge of the bed. 

Merlin laughed as he placed the food on the table and walked over to curtains. With the most enthusiasm he could muster up in his tired state, he throws open the curtains with a cheeky smile. The sunlight came all at once - not a steady dawn or a trickle of rays. It came like an arrow to the back, violent and harsh. Arthur brought his hand over his still closed eyes to shield them from the unwelcome intruder.

"Merlin!" He yelled, pulling a pillow in front of his eyes to block him from the sunlight. With no such luck, Merlin yanked it away from him before he could fall back to sleep. 

"Rise and shine, Arthur!"

"Merlin, give me back my pillow-"

"No can do sire! You have training with the knights in an hour. Besides, you have breakfast waiting for you."

"Well tell them I've canceled it! I haven't gotten the slightest bit of sleep because of that damned intruder." Arthur looked up from his bed to see Merlin already picking out his outfit for the day. When their eyes met Arthur glared at him. "Some of us didn't spend all night under our covers counting sheep." 

Merlin bit the inside of his cheek to refrain himself from saying something. "You're right, no clue...

Arthur sat up from his bed and begrudgingly made his way over to where his breakfast laid. Merlin's eye's kept a watchful gaze on him. He was determined to draw more information out of his friend seeing as he was the one who would most likely end up dealing with it in the end.

"And this intruder...did you ever find him?"

"He escaped before our knights could capture him. It was reported to me that he may have been using sorcery."

"How do you know?"

Arthur turned in his seat so he could watch his friend fully now. For some reason, that word had never settled correctly with Arthur when thinking about the man standing next to him. Merlin more to him than just that. It was something so deep, so fragile, he felt it would shatter at the mere thought of thinking out it for too long. He didn't know when, or how or how it happened before he realized Merlin was as much of a part of him as his lungs were. Better yet, Merlin was his lungs. He kept him alive when all else felt lost. He allowed him to breathe when he felt he was drowning. 

He would never say this to the boy, but he couldn't live without him.

"You seem very interested in all this Merlin. Any idea why?"

"He could have killed you."

Arthur scoffed, "I could have taken him."

"Oh really? Like you took down the Griffin?"

"That was forever ago, surely I've improved since then-"

"Or what about the Wyvern? And the Immortal army? Oh no, let's not forget about-"

"Merlin?" Arthur cuts Merlin off, looking highly annoyed.

"Yes?"

"Shut. Up."

Merlin nods sarcastically. "Shutting up."

The two sit in a comfortable silence as they do their separate duties. Arthur getting dressed for the day and Merlin cleaning the king's room. It was a wonder how it became a pigsty overnight, Merlin thought.

His mind drifted off as he started making the bed. Was this intruder in with Morgana? Her attacks had been relentless in the past month with Lady Mithian and the capture of Gwaine and Percival. It didn't help that Merlin was also on edge after receiving the vision of Arthur's death. 

No, this intruder definitely gave Merlin a bad feeling in his stomach. They were particularly powerful as well, as that's what attracted Merlin in the first place. He was determined to find this intruder by tonight if he had too. Merlin couldn't risk the welfare of Arthur.

"Are you even listening to me?" The warlock turned around to see the blond staring at him inquiringly. 

"Somethings got your mind in a twist, hasn't it? Come on, out with it."

"Nothing, Sire. Just worried about the intruder is all." He answers truthfully. There was no point in lying about it. He might not have known about his magic but that didn't mean he couldn't show concern for his friend.

"Don't be such a girl. He's probably halfway out the kingdom by now with his tail between his legs."

That didn't seem to put his mind at ease. 

"Since you seem so concerned for the safety of Camelot, you can sharpen my sword and polish my armor. Don't forget to much put the stables. They can do for a bit of cleaning up." Arthur smirks at him before standing up walking towards the door. "I expect to see you in the training range in two hours time."

Arthur walks out the door leaving a flabbergasted Merlin alone in his room. How was he supposed to do all that before noon?

×•×•×•×•×•×•×

Merlin sat alone in the armory with a twinge of sweat gleaming down his brow as he scrubbed the chainmail beneath him. A helmet, a sword, and a boot were floating close by getting polished as well, yet they were low enough to the ground in case a random knight decided to barge in without notice. He hated using magic where there was such a high chance of being caught but there was no way out of it if he didn't want to be in the stocks all afternoon while the intruder ran free. 

He was just about to move on to the second piece when a quiver of arrows fall off the wall next to him. Merlin suddenly stops the magic which is followed by a heavy clang of metal-on-metal. 

"Who's there?"

No one answers. Merlin bites his lip. It could have easily been a trick of the wind but it left him uneasy. He picks up the sword lying next to him and wonders over the examine the wall. On closer expectation, he could see the screw hanging loose in the wall. He sighed in relief and continues to work. This time, without the magic, just in case there was someone watching him.

It was another in minutes or so when Merlin whipped around when he left someone staring at him from behind. Nothing. He was about to turn back to his work when a crossbow off one of the shelves fell to the ground in a crash. 

That was definitely not the wind. Someone was in the room with him. 

Merlin turned around to where they had to be hidden. With the most confidence he could muster, he squared his shoulders and picked up Arthur's sword. "If you value your life you would reveal yourself immediately."

Again, no one makes a move. Merlin huffs. Fine then, he thought. I'll just have to do this the hard way. 

"Idem intrusor revelare," Merlin mutters as quietly as he could. Nothing happened at first. His vision then suddenly swirled and he caught himself staring at the table on the far right of the room. 

Merlin lifted the sword higher in his hand. He wondered over very slowly, getting more anxious by the secound. Powerful magic was radiating off the spot and it made him wonder how he hadn't noticed it before. 

"Erupit venti!" He whispered yelled, holding his hand out in front of him. A burst of wind came in and blew the table over. It landed with a loud crash nearly ten feet away, probably alerting nearby guards. 

Merlin's eyes widen. No one was there. He crouched on the floor to make sure he wasn't missing anything. Even the strong sense of magic he once felt was gone. Had his magic somehow messed up? It had never done that before... 

Before he could react, he felt a sharp pain explode from his right shoulder. He looked down to see a dart lounged and dangling from his skin. Merlin's bright blue eyes widen in horror. He desperately grabbed at it in hopes he could pull it out before he passed out. 

The small wooden dart fell to the ground as he stood up. He grimaced as he felt himself start to get dizzy.

A man was standing behind him. He has in his late forties at least with long ginger hair and beard. A small tube used to blow the dark out of was in his lowered hand. Their eyes met for a brief moment.

"Who are you?" He yells in his dazed state. 

"I cannot tell you that Emrys."

Merlin's heart pounded at the mention of his real name. His mind raced to find a reason why a druid would want to harm him. Too late, he realized, as his eyelids started to droop. In a painful crash, his legs gave out from under him causing him to collapse to the floor. 

"Praesidio," Merlin mutters under his breath just before the darkness takes him.


	2. TWO

"You have to know something. Where is he?"

"I have no idea sire. I haven't seen him since he left for your chambers yesterday morning."

Arthur sat down on the closest bench with his head in his hands and let out a long sigh. "Have you checked the tavern?"

"Indeed I have. He's nowhere to be found. "

Arthur would rather bite off his own tongue than admit it, but he was worried for his manservant. When he hadn't shown at the courtyard, he just put it aside as the brunet's poor time management skills. It wasn't until he didn't show up for dinner later that night or breakfast this morning did he get a pit in his stomach that led him straight to the physician's chambers. 

"If I may sire," Gaius interrupts his thinking, "do you have any idea where he might have been seen last?"

Arthur's brain raked over the chore list he had given Merlin. He'd already checked the stables and the tavern. The only place he had yet to check was... the armory. Another servant had delivered his sword and armor this morning. He hadn't been that surprised at the action. Merlin was charming enough to get other servants to do favors for him. He had figured he wanted an extra hour or so in bed this morning, but now he wasn't so sure. 

He quickly exited the dusty, herb scented room with an apology to the physician. Before he knew it, he was stomping his way towards the training field. Servants dipped their head timidly as he walked by and a couple knights stopped to say hello. Annoyed, he waved them off with a trying smile. 

"Sire!" He heard a familiar voice call from behind him.

"What no- Leon?” Usually, he wouldn’t be dead being caught off guard. His father had drilled that part into him quite well. But as Arthur was busy, he had sent Leon and the rest of his finest knights on patrol to examine the east border for signs of the sorcerer. None of which were supposed to return until tomorrow at dawn. He felt his stomach turn. “Did something happen?”   
  
“It’s  Sir Ranulf, sire. He was mortally wounded.”

Arthur’s fist clenches. “By who?”

“The sorcerer. We have reason to believe it’s the same who sounded the bells.”

“Will Randulf be alright?”

Leon looks down at his mud spotted shoes. The answer was clear in the air. He was a loyal and true knight and he had been ruthlessly murdered.  _ With magic _ , he reminded himself and he felt his heart tightened considerably. Gaius was the best in the land but there was still only so much he could do without bending the laws of nature.

“Call for a council meeting immediately. We’ll be setting out tomorrow.”   
  
“But sire-”

“He was a friend. Sir Ranulf's death cannot go unpunished.”   
  
“We barely escaped with our own lives. I do not think it would be wise to anger him.”

“Camelot will not play games with a murder.” His voice is hard and it reminds him of his father. Harsh and commanding. Arthur doesn’t care like he usually would. “He’ll answer for his crimes directly the throne.”

“He wasn't alone. He had someone with him- though, they didn’t seem to be there willingly. We’re afraid he might have taken a hostage from within the castle.”

Arthur nodded despite the creeping fear crawling up his neck and claiming his throat for its own. He felt as if he would breathe his worst nightmare might come true.

“Put the castle on lockdown. Make sure everyone is accounted for. Anyone who isn’t will be reported to me.”

Leon nods. “Anything else?”

“No- you may go.”

Leon turns and heads the opposite direction. Arthur watches him for a minute, not afraid to continue on his original path. 

~~~ 

Adrenaline floods his system. It pumps and beats like it’s trying to escape. Arthur can hardly think with it roaring in his ears. 

It was a disaster. That's all Arthur could describe it. 

Tables thrown. Shelfs fallen. Arrow quivers, some even snapped, scattered across the floor. 

And Arthur was certain it wasn’t any of his knights.

“Merlin?” His voice is unsteady against his will. “Merlin, get your lazy arse out here or you’ll be sleeping in the ctbales for the rest of the week.” Even his banter doesn’t feel the same. Probably cause he knows Merlin isn’t here to give him a witty resort even if he tore the entire place brick by brick.

“Merlin?” His voice is a little higher now. He was desperate for whatever this was to be a prank. Gwaine and Merlin would pop out of corner minute with stupid grins on their faces that would say  _ ‘Haha! You  _ do  _ care for me!’ _ He would take the humiliation any day over what his overactive brain was creating. 

There were hundreds, if not thousands of people within the citadel. Arthur knew that. It could be anyone. Merlin disappeared frequently for days at a time without a word. Today could easily be no different. except , you know, the  _ hostage _ . 

He threw his head back in frustration and pushes the palms of his hands into his eyes. Merlin  _ knew _ stuff. He was in every council meeting, every hunting trip, all his late night rambles about treaties and alliances. If someone wanted to take over the kingdom, Merlin would be the perfect key. While he was confident in Merlin’s loyalties, the thought of Merlin suffering because of him was heart wrenching. He had put the man in danger for nothing but his own gain. 

“Clotpole, “ he mutters then sighs. “Put it up to you to be a damsel in distress.”

~~~

Merlin woke up feeling dazed. He couldn’t feel his legs, which was... _ odd _ . Definitely because he could tell he was moving. Fast at that. It was seconds later he realized it was a horse. 

He tried to sit up when he found his hands were tied. Usually such a thing wouldn’t have been a problem, he could just spell them off, but on closer inspection he could see they had strange rune marks sketched onto the rough metal and looped around a bar connected to the saddle. He tugged a few times until he heard a voice ring out from behind him.

“That's not going to work.”   
  
HIs head snapped forward. There was a man riding ahead of him. He was poorly dressed in shotty rags and multiple packs. Everything came rushing back to him. The armory. The dart. The  _ magic. _

“What did you do to me?”

“Now why would I tell you that?” He looks back at Merlin distastefully. “You’d try and escape.”

Merlin didn't come back to that. Instead, he tried for a different angle. “What did you do with Arthur?”   
  
“That tyrant,” he spits, “is unharmed. For now.”

Merlin’s face hardened. “I wouldn’t harm him if I was you.”   
  
“Oh yes- I’ve heard the stories Emrys. No need to indulge me.” His eyebrows raised in surprise mocking. He scoffs, “Besides, it’s not up to me.”   
  
Merlin snarled. “Sure it isn’t’ He looked around his surroundings, all of them being unfamiliar. “Where are you taking me? How do you know my name?”

He’s silent for a moment. “For the supposed savior of the druids, you don’t know much about our customs.” 

It’s Merlin’s turn to scoff. “Don’t make me the bad guy.” He holds up the shackles and shakes them for dramatic effect. “ _ I’m _ the victim here.”

The man shrugs. “My job is to get Arthur Pendragon to the Disir, but he cannot come with force.”   
  
“So I’m...a hostage?”

“Good job, Emrys! I almost lost hope that the tales were wrong about your wit.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. He might have even become fond of the druid if he hadn’t just been kidnapped, and, you know mentioned a plot to hurt Arthur.

“Why me then? What about the queen, one of his knights, or-”   
  
“Don’t fool me. You and I both know the king would tear down mountains with his bare hands to find you.”   
  
Those words unsettled Merlin. Of course, Merlin knew Arthur cared for him more than your average manservant. But was it that obviously even the traitors to the crown could see it? And even then,  _ more than the Gwen?  _ He scoffed out loud. 

“Then you really are the biggest fool then.”

The man looked back at Merlin, his eyebrows furrowed. “You talk too much.”   
  
“And you talk too little. Who are the Disir? Why does Arthur have business with them?” He fires back with little haste. The Disir sounded familiar enough. No doubt he had read about them at one point, but as he racked his head now all he could come up with was something about the Old Religion.   
  
“It is not Arthur who has business anywhere. It is the triple goddess. Surely you know who she is?”   
  
Merlin scoffs. “You’re not answering my question.”   
  
“I don’t have too.”   
  
“You will if you don’t want me to bust out of these chains right now.” 

The man's horse suddenly comes to a stop in front of him. He turns it around so Merlin can finally see his kidnappers face clearly. Uncertainty was written all over the mans face with a risin brow. 

“Then you’ll be going against the direct word of the Triple Goddess.”   
  
“Oh, but you’ll be the one in trouble won’t you?” Merlin cocks his head. “The Disir will never be able to find me if I escape, and you, will be left to return with the bad news.”   
  
Merlin of course was bluffing his way into another lie. Breaking out of anti-magic chains were nearly impossible unless you were some sort of locksmith. But what he didn’t know wasn’t going to hurt him...maybe.

“Your chains were cooled in the lake of Avalon, impossible for anyone to escape with the use of magic.”   
  
“Want me to give it a go?” He glared. “No? Then unchain me. If the Disir want Arthur, they’ll have to talk to me first. I’ll go willingly but not like a dog.”

“And how could I trust you to not run away?”   
  
“Please, for a druid you don’t know much about me, do you?”

~~~

“Sire, if I may-”

“For the last time Mordred. You are to stay here and watch over the queen. I need someone at the cital in case of another attack while I’m gone.”

“Merlin- Merlin is my friend as well.  _ Please _ , allow me to come with you Arthur.”   
  
Arthur looks into Mordred’s pleading grey eyes. He cared for Merlin and he was coming to think everyone in the city did by their request to help. He felt guilty denying their request but he couldn't afford to take all his men as much as he wanted too. But Mordred’s begging eventually caused his to give it. 

Arthur sighs, “Fine, we leave right after lunch in an hours time. Have your saddle ready and in the courtyard by then or we’ll leave you.”

Mordred seems caught off guard for Arthur to finally agree with him. Nonetheless, he nods appreciatively. “Thank you sire.”   
  
“Just don’t make me regret it."

“You won’t, thank you.” Mordred exits his chambers graciously.    
  
Arthur spent the rest of his meal with his mind reeling over the countless possibilities of what was happening to Merlin. Gwen had tried to comfort him a couple times but he simple wasn’t in the mindset to pay attention. Leon had brought his report of everyone missing and not a single person was out of place besides Merlin. He felt sick to his stomach when he heard those words. 

“I can’t say I’m not worried. I’ve know merlin since he first arrived in Camelot. But he’s stronger than you think, Arthur. I know he is. He’ll be okay.”

“That's not the point Guinevere. I know that.” He pushes his food away from his like a toddler having a temper tantrum and lays his head in his arms. “It’s the fact that I’m the one who put him in danger in the first place.”   
  
“You can hardly beat yourself up over that. You know Merlin, he would stand by your side no matter what.”   
  
He groans. “Exactly. And whats the point if I cannot do the same.”   
The discussion went back in fourth until a knock at the door snapped them both out of it.

“Milord, you’re saddle is ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes sorry for the wait yall. Not gonna lie, just didn't want to write this ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
